


Love So Soft

by wayhaughtearper



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, FIx It, Fluff, Gen, Oral Sex, Sanvers is Married and Hoplessly in Love, Smut, Strap-Ons, Supergirl season 3 AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper
Summary: Alex and Maggie celebrate their 1st Wedding Aniversary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion of my first Sanvers One Shot
> 
> Still living on the isle of denial

A year has passed since The Daxamite Invasion. A year since Supergirl said goodbye to Mon-El. A year since the almost destruction of National City. Many things had changed over the past year but one undeniable fact had remained Maggie and Alex Danvers were meant to be. In fact today was there one year wedding anniversary. To say that their first year of marriage was easy and without conflict goes without saying. Of course there was conflict but not from within their relationship. Tonight they would celebrate their anniversary the way they had started it - alone just the two of them without the distractions of work and family. 

Maggie had convinced Alex to take a long weekend away from the DEO, away from Kara, away from the rest of the SuperFam for a second honeymoon. At first her wife protested but Maggie’s lips over her neck where Alex loved to be kissed, which then traveled long with Maggie’s wet tongue up to her ear where Maggie whispered softly.

“No sister and sister's girlfriend barging in, you me naked all weekend and maybe that thing you like.” 

Alex had to catch her breath for a minute before answering. 

“We’ll get Kara and Lena to watch Gertie hmm.” Gertie was their now two year old Siberian Husky. Once that was settled Maggie put her plan in motion to love up her wife for the weekend.

Gertie was dropped off to the capable hands of Kara and Lena. In the aftermath of the Daxamite Invasion and Reign, the two women finally acknowledged that there was more between them then just friendship. Lena found out about Kara being Supergirl and at first was angry but grew to accept her girlfriends true identity. They now lived together with a yellow lab puppy Katie who got along with Gertie. It didn’t take much resistance on their part to watch the dog for her sisters. Maggie and Kara were closer than ever, it was Maggie who she confided in first about her more than platonic feelings for Lena. Kara knew that it had been busy for the couple so she was more than happy to help Maggie take Alex away for the weekend.

The drive to the bed and breakfast was traffic free. The top was down on the red Mustang convertible that Maggie had brought with part of the money that came with the promotion to Captain that she earned after passing the exam three months ago. She was the youngest women to ascend to Captain in the U.S. and could have worked anywhere else but chose to stay at NCPD and lead their Science Division. This took her out of the field more than she thought but Alex was relieved her wife still joined her on joint cases between the DEO and NCPD. Their last case kept them quite busy that for once since marrying it had cut into their sexy times as Kara referred to them. Kara had been on the receiving end of so many things she didn’t want to see. Alex joked that payback is karma so don’t be surprised if the shoe is on the other foot someday. The couple played their favorite mix tape as Maggie drove wearing a white sleeveless Hanes t shirt with black jeans sunglasses on her face. The car had a tape deck so Alex had made an old fashioned mix tape of their favorite songs ranging from BNL to their wedding song. Alex leaned her head against the passenger seat, hand on her wife’s thigh writing dirty things that she wanted them to do that weekend. It had been too long since they were able to take their time with each other having had too many quickies. Alex wore her sunglasses too in a light blue plaid shirt adoring her muscular shoulders and light denim jeans. Maggie couldn’t wait to get her wife alone, naked and pressed against her from breast to pubic bone. It had been too long as far as she was concerned since her and Alex had made love instead of the hard quick thrusts of fingers. The toys were packed as well but Maggie wanted to show her wife how much she was loved and cherished first. 

They arrived by mid afternoon and were greeted by the older female couple that owned the bed and breakfast. They had found the property by accident the night of their wedding and had vowed to return. Kara only had the cell numbers of her sisters phones not the location of the place to insure that the couple couldn’t be interrupted and if it was life and death Kara’s superpowers would find them or god forbid the tracker in Alex’s shoulder. The couple greeted the women with warm smiles and two glasses of champagne to toast the younger married couple. The girls were touched by the gesture.

Earlene the owner who was in her sixties and her wife Emma couldn’t hold back the grin as Alex and Maggie held hands smiling gently at each other. 

Earlene had to clear her throat to bring the couple out of their trance.  
“Here are the keys to the same room you stayed in before and all as arraigned Maggie.” 

Alex looked from her wife to the couple expecting an answer but just received a smile from the them in return. 

Maggie placed a gentle kiss into Alex’s soft auburn hair and whispered  
“You’ll just have to wait a few more minutes Mrs.Danvers.” then took the offered room key and her wife’s hand leading Alex back outside to get their bags.

Alex didn’t press, just let Maggie lead the way to their room within the old Victorian home they would spend their second honeymoon in.

Maggie unlocked the door, put the bags down into the room quickly so she could get back to Alex who was surprised when she felt her wife gather her up in her arms bridal style to bring them over the threshold like she did one year ago.

“I love you Mrs. Danvers” Maggie said softly to a teary eyed Alex who repeated the same “I love you too Mrs. Danvers, Forever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are happy and in love. 
> 
> Maggie and Alex never broke up they have been married for a year and are celebrating their one year anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. This was my first story written in along time so I didn’t expect the response it got.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> As requested Alex and Maggie reconnecting. Maybe be OOC but so what.
> 
> Enjoy some smutty goodness.

The bed and breakfast sits on the border of National City and Nevada. Maggie had found the place as she googled queer female owned B&B’s thinking there was no such thing until she saw the house and a bio of the owners. Emma and Earlene were married for several years but had been together for over forty years. They had spent their honeymoon there before returning home to their family to break the news that they eloped. Alex didn’t want to go far so they reached a compromise that they would go on a longer trip somewhere out of the country at a later date. The honeymoon went down on their lifetime of firsts list as their first vacation together.

The house was a white and gray two floor Victorian with a wrap around balcony. The room had a fireplace, a claw foot large bathtub for two and a very large bed reminiscent of their bed at home. They still lived in Alex’s apartment but Maggie had decided that it was time to move to a house and maybe even looking into taking the classes needed to foster. It would be something she really hadn’t considered until Sam had become Reign and Ruby was left to go into the system. Even tho she’d deny it the pull to expand their family was calling. Maggie knew her wife’s desire for them to be parents never went away, it was just put on the back burner so she hoped Alex would say yes.

As Maggie lowered her bride of one year down Alex’s eyes had gone wide at the sight of the setup of the room in the house they wouldn’t leave until they went home. The curtains of the glass doors that led out to the balcony of the room billowed slightly to let in the air outside. A bucket of ice was filled with a bottle of Maggie’s favorite scotch and Alex’s favorite red wine. A plate of their favorite cheeses and crackers were laid out on one of the tables in the main part of the room. 

“Happy Anniversary Baby!” Maggie exclaimed brightly leading her wife further into the room by her hand.

“Wow, you had them do this for us” Alex replied excitedly 

Maggie pulled her wife closer to her body and moved Alex’s hair behind her ear to whisper seductively “Mmm yeah the bathtub might also have some of our favorite bath time scents waiting for us”

Alex still sometimes couldn’t believe this caring attentive woman was her wife. She thanked Rao every night that Maggie came home to her safe even though her wife was in the field less. 

Maggie let Alex’s hand go and to put their suitcase near the bed and slyly took out their toy bag to be used later. The plan was to make love to her wife first giving attention to every part of her wife’s body then using maybe their favorite harness and dildo and that was just the first night.

Alex went out onto the balcony to see the mountains and lake that could be seen from the house. She took in the fresh air and breathed it in thankful for being here again with the woman she loved.

Maggie approached the figure of Alex who had her hands on the balcony taking in the scenery. Maggie was in awe still not believing they had been married for the past year. Alex felt her wife’s presence by smelling the scent that was pure Maggie Danvers. Maggie put her hands on top of Alex’s and pressed herself against Alex’s back as she traced her soft lips up the side of her wife’s neck to nibble on her earlobe.

“I know it’s early but why don’t l make us a plate of cheese and two glasses of wine while you fill the tub” Maggie whispered slowly into Alex’s ear.

“You want me wet and naked already my dear wife” Alex teased playfully. 

“Well Mrs Danvers I think you are already wet” Maggie breathlessly spoke as she cupped her wife through her jeans. 

Alex let out a surprised gasp as she continued to hold onto the balcony then turned in her wife’s arms to face her, forehead to forehead. Maggie swept her toned arms around Alex’s neck to continue to peck her lips.

“Umm yeah I have a better idea. I think we should save the bath and snacks for after since you are going to get me all worked up anyway” Alex purred seductively.

Maggie didn’t have to be told twice so she slowly led Alex back inside. Once they came inside their lips were on each other instantly. Alex grabbed her wife’s ass bringing her closer to her. 

“Show me how much you’ve missed me cause it’s been too long since my badass wife and I has been able to give ourselves to each other totally” Alex teased but meaning every word as she waggled her eyebrows.

Maggie’s want and need for Alex increased with each word her wife spoke as they walked closer to the California king bed.

It was Alex that hit the bed first with the back of her knees. Maggie couldn’t help but drool at her wife’s heaving cleavage. 

“Lay back babe I want you to watch me undress first then let me do the same to you, okay?” Maggie more or less commanded lust in her voice.

Alex just nodded. The last couple of weeks had been quick fumbles in each other’s offices due to Maggie being in charge at the precinct and Alex going off grid while capturing an alien fugitive with Kara. Not to say that they didn’t see each other naked during the in between just not in a sexual I want to have sex kinda way. 

Maggie got out her phone and put on their sexy playtime playlist then stood facing her turned on other half.

Slowly before Alex’s aroused tinted eyes Maggie slowly revealed the first patch of skin. The white t shirt she had on clung to her well defined abs. Alex had to catch her breath or she would hyperventilate. Maggie licked her lips as she rode the tee shirt up her torso. Alex could just watch.

After the shirt came off Maggie slowly unclipped the front of her bra. Alex wanted to touch her wife’s breasts, feel Maggie’s hard nipples in her mouth but knew it wasn’t time yet. Maggie teased Alex by taking her tits in her hands and rubbed slow circles around each one of the hard tips. 

“If you don’t get over here soon I’ll have to take care of myself, again Danvers” Alex spoke moving her hand down the front of her own chest. 

“No don’t you dare babe” Maggie beseeched Alex, unbuttoning the front of her jeans to reveal her lacy black underwear. 

Alex stopped her hand and let her eyes roam her wife’s body then giving her a look that made Maggie hurry to pull the jeans and underwear down to reveal her toned naked body. 

“Better?” Maggie answered slowly as she made her way over to Alex on the bed.

“Immensely, but get over here, please babe I need you” Alex moaned at the sight of a hot naked and probably wet as her wife coming closer.

Maggie crawled between Alex’s legs and began to kiss her neck as Alex’s hands roamed up and down her wife’s naked backside. Deft fingers slid the material of Alex’s shirt down her muscular shoulders then down and off to the side of the bed. The song changed as they kissed breathlessly, Alex sucked hard on her wife’s tongue as it flickered into her mouth. Maggie broke the kiss for air or be devoured by Alex’s mouth.

Both took the moment to take each other in, to look at each other with love and gratitude that they were here together and happy. 

Maggie placed open mouth kisses along Alex’s neck as her fingers undid the bra that held her wife’s breasts. 

“You know every time I hear someone ask me about my wife I still get butterflies after all this time” Maggie said finally getting to see Alex’s bare breasts.

“I do too, sometimes I can’t believe you’re my wife even after all this time.” Alex responded tickling the sides of her wife chest.

Maggie began to kiss along Alex’s breasts as her hands undid her pants as well, slightly moaning at the sight of Alex with no trace of underwear on.

“My god Alex” was all Maggie had to say as it registered that her wife was wet and bare underneath her pants.

Instead of answering Maggie verbally she began to shimmy her hips out of her own jeans.

“Let me please baby” Maggie implored wanting to undress Alex herself. Alex wordlessly let her.

Maggie slowly made her way down Alex’s body leaving warm wet kisses along Alex’s legs as the jeans came off. Maggie kneeled on the bed between Alex’s long lean body then slowly caressed and kissed each leg.

Alex began to pant wanting her wife where she needed her most which was inside her wet pussy, tongue or fingers would do before wanting Maggie to fill her completely with their favorite strap on. She wanted Maggie to make love to her first then she wanted a good hard fucking.

Maggie could smell Alex’s heady arousal wanting a face full of it if she was being honest. Maggie wanted to be slow then hard using the strap on with their favorite dildo to fuck her wife senseless. She could be patient.

“Maggie please I need you inside me, make me cum” Alex almost begged the police captain.

Maggie placed herself between her wife’s legs taking in the scent that was uniquely Alex and breathed on her wife’s bare pussy coated in arousal. Alex’s hips almost came completely off the bed at the action. Maggie kissed the inside of Alex’s thighs as she felt a hand on her head. At the touch she slipped two fingers inside her wife. 

“Like that baby tell me what you want, how do you want to cum” Maggie asked as she pumped slowly into Alex, fingers sliding in and out.

“Your.. argh ah your tongue on my clit” Alex moaned out not sure she could last much longer.

Maggie listened to Alex, wanting to feel the walls of her wife’s wet pussy milk her tongue and fingers. The sounds of love making echoed in the space between them. Alex was so wet already that it had made the wetness between her own legs seep out onto the sheet below. 

Maggies fingers continued its slow pace inside Alex she then added her tongue to Alex’s clit. Alex pulled Maggie's face closer to her wanting, no needing to cum on Maggie’s mouth and chin.

“Yes baby just like that, you are so good babe at making me feel good ” Alex praised her wife. 

Maggie could feel Alex strong orgasm as the warm lcum coated her mouth and chin. Maggie let Alex ride out her first orgasm then little ones followed as Maggie lapped up her wifes juices.

“Oh my god Maggie Danvers get up here” Alex stated breathless, sated and boneless.

Maggie crawled up to place her body onto Alex, clit to clit. face to face. Alex’s eyes were so full of love and desire for the woman she called her wife. Alex took Maggie’s fingers, sucking the juices off of her wife’s fingers as Maggie started to move on top of Alex agonizingly slow.

“Alex, baby look at me!” Maggie softly answered with love and desire. Alex lifted her chin to meet her wife’s gaze.

“I love you so much sweetie. I am so proud to call you my wife. Maggie exclaimed happily wanting Alex to feel her love in action and words the whole weekend.

They moved together breathing in sync, feeling how wet the other was. They enjoyed this position having seemed to master it long ago.

“I know I love you too. Forever.” Alex moaned looking into her wife’s warm brown eyes. Alex was able to slip a finger inside her wife then another as Maggie gave her room. 

“Oh Alex yeah, you feel amazing baby I’m going to cum”  
Maggie let out then sucked on Alex’s breast laving her tongue on her hard nipple, then switching to the other one.

“Maggie cum for me you feel so good. I love you so much my beautiful wife.”

This brought Maggie over the edge as she came on top of a very sweaty and exhausted Alex.

They would need some food and drink in order to go further but for now a nap was necessary. Maggie took herself off her wife and snuggled next to Alex content and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was full of smutty goodness 
> 
> Comments are welcomed just no hate 
> 
> Find me on tumblr haughtwavearper 
> 
> On twitter as wayhaughtearper


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie continue their first day reconnecting with one another at the bed and breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to tease something and not deliver.
> 
> For those who requested more, this continues their re-connection
> 
> It may need a rating change. Someone who reads this let me know if I need to.
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing or if its any good. Had to stop instead of giving it all at once.

After that lust filled first round, the couple took a nap exhaustion hitting them quickly after their spent bodies cooled with promises of more to come. Alex had woken up first to realize that they hadn’t eaten since before leaving to drop Gertie off at Kara and Lena’s. However another kind of hunger took over. The hunger of wanting to taste and touch her wife, partner and love of her life. 

Alex wanted to return the attention that Maggie had paid to her, by taking her time with her wife’s body. The body that risked their life many many times over during the course of their working relationship, against those who wished to do the citizens of National City harm. Making love to Maggie brought Alex great joy, it's so hard for Alex to remember what sex was like before meeting the then detective. 

At one point she questioned if she was asexual or just not wired for intimacy the way others she knew were. When Maggie entered her life that first day at the airport, little did she know how the tiny detective would change everything in a blink of an eye. The first night that Maggie showed Alex how great sex with another woman was, she had excused herself to the bathroom, looked in the mirror at her naked reflection. In there she came to see this was her new normal- that she was a lesbian discovering that she did indeed like to be intimate.It was one reason she had looked as her sister had observed the next morning, been hit with a love ray. 

Alex loved to wake Maggie with the feather like touches of her tongue, to her wife’s clit, just the thought of it was making Alex wet. It amazed her even to this day how wet she got for her wife. There was even a couple of times that Alex had squirted, soaking the sheets below her, Maggie made her body react in ways she never thought possible. The first time she had been embarrassed but Maggie had told her that it was normal and nothing to be ashamed about. It would be many firsts of their sexual relationship. Alex found that sex even some of the acts that she thought of as kinky were not to her wife. 

At first Alex was weary of her then girlfriend’s experiences with other woman but learned that even her limited experience with men had held the same feelings in Maggie. Their sex life was built on consent and communication, both went hand in hand. The couple always made time for sex but lately it was rushed and satisfaction overall had declined, well until just that afternoon.

Alex quietly slipped from the light sheet that covered their cooled naked bodies with one agenda. Make her wife come into her mouth, in the same way Maggie had made her. Her mouth watered at the thought. Slowly Alex started to kiss down the police captains slender neck, leaving a trail of wetness against the gooseflesh that began to spread over Maggie’s body. Sometimes Maggie could sleep through an alien attack so it seemed, it took a few minutes for Maggie to register that Alex was kissing her, then came the twitching of her clit and the wetness between her legs.. Maggie was getting aroused. Alex began the descent down to where her wife’s would need her most. Starting with her mouth to Maggie’s breast, paying special attention to the hard peak of her wife’s nipple, her left thumb and pointer fingers playing with the nipple of Maggie’s other breast, tweaking it between her fingertips. The unoccupied right traced light feather touches down the side of Maggie's hipbone. Maggie could feel her own wetness coating her inner thighs, hips nearly jutting off the mattress.

“Urgh, Alex, baby, please” Maggie begged for her wife to touch her, down there or anywhere for that matter. 

Ignoring her wife’s plea, Alex kept her mouth and fingers busy with the teasing strokes, feeling her own wetness pooling between her legs.

The teasing of her breasts was too much to handle, so a little roughly Maggie pulled Alex away from them to get Alex to look at her.

“Babe, please touch me, please!” Maggie begged yet again.

Alex smiled devilishly.

“I am touching you, Mags” in response to her wife’s begging.

Maggie rolled her hips into Alex becoming frustrated.

“I need your mouth elsewhere, Alex, NOW” Maggie said breathlessly. 

Alex wanted to keep teasing Maggie but decided to take mercy on her wife but before she did, the agent whispered in her wife’s ear.

“Hmm, mmm Yeah, Do you want my tongue in your pussy, ba..by” Alex purred trailing her hand to cup her wife’s wet sex.

“Yes, Alex, I need your mouth on my pussy” Maggie got out in between panted sighing.

Alex got what she needed to hear, before positioning herself between her wife’s legs, she placed her wet fingers that had been in Maggie, to her own lips tasting her love’s arousal.

Maggie could have combusted in that very second but knew it woud dissapoint Aex so she held off. They had experimented with different forms of orgasm denial in the past, which turned them both on but now was not the right moment for that.

Maggie sunk down into the soft mattress underneath her, as she watched the love of her life move more comfortably down onto her stomach in order to take each of Maggie’s legs over each shoulder.

Alex breathed over Maggie as she kissed each inner thigh tenderly.

“Alex, Al…” Maggie let out as she felt the warm wet tongue of her agent doctor doctor wife part her folds to see the copious amounts of wetness just waiting for Alex to take pleasure in.

Alex slide her tongue from the opening of her wife’s heat, to her slit then back down again. Maggie’s hips jolted up in response and hands going to Alex’s head to draw her further into herself. Maggie’s heady scent was one of Alex’s favorite things about making love to her wife.

“Oh, fuck.. Babe please ah ah, fuck me yeah” Maggie yelled out as Alex slid her pinky into her wifes center.

Maggie watched as her lover used their mouth to fuck her into a state of total bliss. Alex loved doing this to and for her wife, hearing the wetness of her fingers inside of her wife, turned her on even more along with each pass of her tongue pressing against Maggie’s hard clit. The angle that Alex found and the rhythm she was getting inside of Maggie after adding two more caused her to hit her wife’s G spot. 

Maggie’s knew if Alex continued what the outcome would be so she just relaxed her muscles around Alex’s head releasing a gush of cum onto the sheets below.

“Oh my God, Maggie, that was incredible honey” Alex finding her ability to speak return as she took in the serene satisfied look on her love’s face.

Maggie was spent but glowing as she tugged her wife to join her at the top of the bed. It took a few for both women to catch their breaths as they played with each others ring fingers even though it was sticky.

“Oh Alex, you were amazing. You made me cum so so much harder than ever before” Maggie complimented her suddenly shy wife.

“I wanted to show you how great and special you are after you took the time to reacquaint yourself with me even though we never stopped having sex” Alex blushed happily.

“You do, all the time. I ‘m so happy we took the weekend to have this time together. I missed just having a weekend of just us, a bed, food and great sex.” Maggie laughed softly before a yawn took over.

“Me too, babe.” “Let’s take another nap, get some food in us cause we need it if we are going to continue cause I need you to fuck me again with our favorite.” Alex grinned dripping with arousal.

“You’re insatiable, Danvers” Maggie admonished playfully pushing lightly against Alex’s chest.

Alex snuggled her wife closer to her body, making her the big spoon for once and whispering into the darkening room.

“Only for you Mrs. Danvers” before both drifted off to sleep again.

 

Several hours later the couple are soaking in the tub. Candlelight dances off the blue and white tiles of the bathroom. The soft sounds of Adele is drifting out of the tiny shower speakers Alex and Maggie use back home during long soaks together. Two glasses of half drank red wine sit alongside a plate of cheese and cracker crumbs. Maggie’s hair is swept off her neck, tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. Alex who has never grown her hair longer, has it just a bit redder.

The couple is giggling together, as they hold each other. Maggie has her back against Alex’s chest and Alex is playfully trailing her wet fingers along Maggie’s under arm. The couple had napped, brought wine and cheese spread into the bathroom to take a soak in the huge built for two claw footed tub that had been previously filled with their favorite bath scents and music.

They had reconnected physically so they took the time to reconnect mentally. Maggie was telling Alex about a funny situation that happened down at the precinct. Alex caught her wife up with the latest DEO gossip. Maggie would wait to bring up the foster parenting classes until the end of the trip. Maggie was convinced more than ever this was the next step in their marriage and knew her wife would agree. 

 

First up was more reconnecting, this time with their favorite harness and dildo.Maggie introduced the idea of toys three months into their sexual relationship. At first Alex thought it was something she didn't need as part of their sexual encounters but curiosity got the better of her one night when she was out of town on DEO business for three days.

They had briefly discussed it but no agreement was reached by the time of the trip. Maggie was missing her girlfriend, the phone sex was great but she needed more. So on the third night, Alex had come home early to find Maggie in her apartment, in her bed fucking herself with a purple dildo. Not too big or too small, going in and out of her blissed out girlfriend. Alex could only stare as her naked lover moved the purple toy in and out of herself, calling out Alex’s name as she came.

Maggie shuttered as she came around the apparatus hard, not yet seeing her pleasantly shocked girlfriend watching her get herself off. Alex wanted to be on the other end of that fake dick and so did Maggie but they agreed to talk first, then agreeing to go to one of the local queer owned sex shops in National City to pick out a harness, a dildo and a vibrator. Using the toys was something they did every once in awhile, when they were in a mood to be hands free, just wanting a hard fucking after a bad day at work to relieve the stress of the day away.  
It had been a while since they used the strap on but Maggie had used the idea of using it on Alex if her wife agreed to go on their second honeymoon for their anniversary. 

The water had turned cool, so it was a signal for the couple to get out of the tub. Maggie got out first reaching for a warm fuzzy towel to dry herself off. Then she helped Alex get out, wrapping another warm towel around her wife. They stood face to face, both running the towel across their cool skin to warm the other. Alex took her wife’s hair out of the messy bun, letting the captain’s dark hair reach her should, then softly spoke.

“Maggie, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Alex.”

“I’ll get set up with our favorite, meet me out in five and then I can show you again just how much” Maggie responded seductively as she left the bathroom.

Alex’s eyes followed the form of her naked wife leaving the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and views.
> 
> I appreciate all of the feedback.
> 
> This is my version of a happy and in love married Sanvers
> 
> Canon, what Canon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins were the last one left off.
> 
> Maggie and Alex take a bath and have some fun with their favorite
> 
> Their favorite strap on of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks here is the long awaited and requested strap on chapter
> 
> I want to thank everybody who has left kudos and comment. I appreciate the feedback.
> 
> It took me awhile to get this to a point where I was satisfied with it. My smut writing has been limited in the past so four chapters of it is a big writing first.
> 
> I hope its not too much. I rate this chapter to be Explicit, so be warned.

Last time on Love So Soft

“Maggie, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Alex.”

“I’ll get set up with our favorite, meet me out in five and then I can show you again just how much” Maggie responded seductively as she left the bathroom.

Alex’s eyes followed the form of her naked wife leaving the bathroom.

 

 

Maggie sauntered out of the bathroom adding a little more sway to her hips, knowing the action would work her wife up even more than she probably was. It had been some time since they used their favorite strap-on. Using toys was a normal part of their sexual relationship and had been since the night Alex walked in on Maggie fucking herself. They had discussed it and within the week of Alex’s return they had paid a visit to Maggie’s favorite queer owned sex shop in downtown National City. At first Alex was embarrassed and overwhelmed over the kinds of things she saw but within ten minutes of looking around and asking questions she was put at ease. The couple exited the store with a small assortment of toys and visual aids. Maggie had used toys in her previous relationships but eased Alex’s mind. If they started to experiment and Alex wasn’t comfortable with anything, they didn’t have to use them. Alex knew Maggie wouldn’t do anything to demean, or make her feel uncomfortable and if she did inadvertently they would discuss it. Maggie always felt that she was the dominant one or the top in her past relationships but with Alex she felt that her partner and her were even matched. It was hot when Alex would take what she wanted from Maggie, within reason of and consent. Consent is sexy. 

Consent for them was established from the first make out session the night Maggie confessed to wanting to kiss the girls we want to kiss. It started with verbal cues, then that led to a specific touch and ending with just a look from either woman that equated stop or too much. Sometimes they used orgasm denial, sometimes they used restraints but their harness with an eight inch purple dildo and the occasional vibe was their favorite. In the beginning they used a bit of lube but more often than not, their own natural lubricant was enough. Alex enjoyed penetration from the dildo on her hands and knees with Maggie behind. They tried anal but Alex was uncomfortable so Maggie never pushed for it. Alex didn’t mind a finger in that area every once in awhile but that was negotiated beforehand. Maybe this weekend Alex would ask for something different but it was okay if she didn’t.

Maggie had left Alex, naked in the bathroom, as she entered the bedroom area of the cozy room. A fire was still stroking in the fireplace. The scene was set. The small bag that held their favorite was removed from its place in Alex’s small lead case. They didn’t need the prying laser eyes of their Kryptonian sister knowing what was contained in said bag. Kara had almost caught them using the strap on during a joint weekend away six months ago. Lena had figured it out but didn’t want her girlfriend to need for brain bleach. The contents laid on the foot of the bed. Maggie couldn’t wait to use it again. To truly be inside of the woman she loved with all of her soul, to be free to put her hands elsewhere as she drove the dildo inside of her wet panting wife, to make Alex cum around her cock.

Alex was just about to run for the exit to the bathroom when she heard the soft sound of Maggie’s rough voice tinged with lust.

“Babe. I’m ready.”

Alex entered the room to see her love, stroking herself up and down lightly over the purple length of the dildo. Maggie was sitting at the foot of the bed, feet on the floor, slowly stroking the dildo with their favorite lubricant. She knew her wife was soaked for her, so she used just a drop of lube to coat the toy. 

Maggie smiled showing all of her dimples as she stroked herself up and down. Maggie wet her lips as Alex approached.

The moment she put the harness around herself, she felt white hot need take over. Maggie wanted, needed to take control, to fuck Alex hard and fast, to hear her wife yell out her name.

Alex heeding the look in her wife’s eyes, walked over to where Maggie sat, and knelled in front of her lover, and took in the picture of her wife stroking herself. Maggie waited to see what Alex would do next. Looking directly into her lover's eyes Alex bent her head down to take the tip of the cock, slightly into her mouth then quickly moved her mouth away. Maggie almost combusted right there and then. It always blew her mind when Alex did that. 

“Maggie, god baby has it been that long since we’ve used her?” Alex asked her more than turned on wife.

“Hmm, yeah why don’t you come up here and I can get us all acquainted again!” Maggie smirked mischievously.

Alex did as she was told, and placed herself on the bed, on all fours so Maggie could take her from behind. Alex loved when Maggie would press her warm naked breasts against her back and could feel the cool leather of their harness rub against her ass. 

“Baby, put your hands against the wall and spread your knees just a bit wider for me so I can get better access to your pussy”. Maggie commanded in her cop tone.

“Oh, yes baby, my pussy needs your cock.” Alex grunted out with need.

Maggie checked in with Alex but instead of using her words,she took the head of the toy in her hand and rubbed it along Alex’s slit to get the toy nice and wet. It had been two months since they used their favorite so Maggie wanted to make sure Alex wasn’t too uncomfortable.

“Please babe, take me, I’m wet enough for you to fuck me” Alex reassured her lover.

Maggie put her hand on Alex’s shoulder and angled the dildo into her wife slowly to gauge Alex’s readiness for her.

“Oh, God! Yeah! Maggie give me all of it, you feel so damn good in my pussy.”Alex panted out breathlessly as Maggie pushed her cock in and out of Alex. 

Sweat began to form between Maggie’s breasts as she gave all of herself to Alex. The sounds of the dildo going in and out of Alex was heard in the room. Alex was so wet as was Maggie. Alex could feel her wife’s wetness against her.

Maggie sucked on Alex’s neck as her hands squeezed her wife’s breasts, then tugged at Alex’s hard pert nipples. Maggie drew the dildo in and out of Alex, fast then slow then faster again and again hitting her wife's sweet spot. Alex couldn’t hold her orgasm in any longer, her hands fell from the wall as she collapsed spent onto the pillows underneath them. Maggie came seconds after Alex, both sated but exhausted. Maggie unhooked the harness and put it down on the floor next to the bed. When they got up, Maggie would clean it and put it away later but silently hoped they would use it again over the long weekend but this time she would be on the receiving end.

The settled under the covers, spooning. Maggie took the big spoon position and Alex snuggled against her warm mate then wrapped her wife’s strong arms under her breasts.

“That was.. You were.. “ Alex’s word trailed off as Maggie finished her sentence.

“Incredible, amazing? The dark haired captain murmured into the darkening room.

“Yeah, that my boaster of a wife” Alex teased

“You love it, and me babe” Maggie playfully dodged back.

“Of course I do.” Thank you for convincing me to take a second honeymoon” Alex replied playing with her wife’s wedding band. Maggie kissed the top of Alex’s head and lovingly responded

“You’re welcome, we needed this. We have all weekend so let's get some rest.”

“You mean we have the rest of our lives, Mrs. Danvers” Alex spoke softly.

Maggie snuggled herself further into Alex and took her left hand into hers, to bring it up to her lips..

“I love you so much. Mrs. Danvers.”

“Me too, Mags.. Forever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved it or hated it let me know.
> 
> Please constructive criticism only.
> 
> This may only go one chapter more so let me know what you'd like to see included.
> 
> Maggie still has to tell Alex about wanting to foster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex go to dinner to celebrate their anniversary.
> 
> Smut ensues and more strap on sex is had this time Alex is the one giving.
> 
> The girls go home with a new journey in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate. I hope its a good one. Found family on this day is just as important as the one we are born into because many do not have loving supportive families to spend Christmas with.
> 
> Thank you to the readers who commented on or left kudos on my first foray into Sanvers fan fiction especially five chapters of smut. Ya'll are horn dogs but I love you.
> 
> The dildo in this chapter was inspired by the one Maggie wore in the first chapter of the awesome SapphicScholar's series Stronger Together

Love So Soft Ch 5

The draw of the fresh mountain air and abundant sunshine took them out of the comfortable inn much to the couple’s chagrin. Sure there was sun in National City but how often did they get to travel out of the city and explore the mountains and its natural surroundings. Both agreed that Gertrude would love to run and play catch if she was there with them. Maybe they would ask Kara and Lena to rent a cabin together and join them for a long couples weekend with both dogs. 

The couple hiked along some of the areas gorgeous mountain trails, even taking time to picnic. The owners had handed Maggie a basket full of picnic foods and a bottle of red wine with directions to a beautiful meadow where they could sit, relax and maybe have a semi private make out session. The wives had not done too much out in the open like that, not even at home because of their jobs. It seemed that they had a habit of getting caught by Kara so knowing their luck they would be caught by somebody from their respective jobs. They were grateful that Maggie had found the bed and breakfast. The two women who owned the inn were nothing but kind to them when they first honeymooned there and had continued to look out for the couple. If someone had asked Earlene and Emma why, they would say Maggie and Alex reminded them of each other.

They had been so busy that Maggie had not had a chance to tell Alex that she was ready to discuss expanding their family. Maggie wanted to foster a young child first before committing to having a child of their own. Lately visions of a glowing pregnant Alex Danvers danced in her head but Maggie wanted to take it slow. Little did she know that Alex had something she wanted to talk to her wife about too. Alex wanted them to move out of their apartment into a house, somewhere out of the city but not to far from the city DEO base and Maggie’s precinct.

The night before heading back to Gertie and the city both called home, they went out to dinner. This would have to be the night both women had to make their case for what they wanted to talk to the other about. Sex the last few days and nights was off the chart incredible. Since their favorite was not clean and ready for use Alex had secretly brought one their other dildos just in case. 

After Maggie had licked her pussy clean from her cum, Alex wanted her wife to be on the receiving end of the toy just in case life and work became too busy. The partners slowly began to pack for the drive back in the morning. Alex decided to do a little extra packing herself unbeknownst to her wife. They got dressed separately after a hot shower that had ended with Maggie going down on Alex. Still feeling aroused Alex placed the dildo in the harness and shimmed her black loose fitting jeans over them. This wouldn’t be the first or last time Alex strapped. The first time she did Maggie almost came from the thought of her wife leaving the house with a hard on. This particle toy had a wire inside of it so it could bend and be positioned for whatever way the user wanted to have it. 

Alex wore loose fitting jeans and a pretty green halter top. Maggie decided to go sexier then she had in awhile by wearing a black dress and heels. It was their anniversary weekend so why wouldn’t she dress up for dinner.

“Maggie are you…. ready? Alex’s voice trailed off as she took in the vision of her wife in a dress that accentuated Maggie’s figure. Alex felt under dressed watching Maggie come closer. If she could realistically get hard she would. She could feel the tell tale sign of arousal between her legs and in her belly as the vision that had been walking towards her, stood before her.

Alex’s mouth had gone dry, she licked her lips to wet them before she could say something dumb.

“Hmm, babe did the cat get your tongue?” Maggie asked seductively

“Umm, no but I feel so under dressed now though, maybe I should change” Alex stammered.

“No, sweetheart you look great, you really do.” Maggie reassured her mate.

Forgetting about the dick between her legs, she pulled her wife closer. Maggie felt it against her inner thigh as she was drawn closer to her love. Ignoring the strap on for now Maggie concentrated on the lustful glance her wife was giving her.

“Are we ready to go?” Alex asked putting her arms around the police captains neck, peppering her neck with butterfly kisses. Maggie couldn’t ignore the slight bulge between her wife’s legs any longer so she cupped the agents between her legs.

“Babe, if I didn’t know any better I'd say you’re hard for me?” Maggie rasped as Alex slid her hands up the opening to Maggie’s dress to palm her ass cheeks.

“Well maybe after dinner, you can find out” Alex said teasingly pulling away from her shocked wife.

Maggie could only stare lustily back at Alex and responded by pulling down her dress and called along after her wife.

“You are going to regret that”

Alex was hoping for Maggie to retort back but played it off ax she took the keys for Maggie’s car and exited the room but just before said.

“I sure do hope so Danvers”

The drive to the restaurant was a short one but the sexual tension in the car followed them into the bistro as they were shown to a quiet table where they could eat, and drink away from the regular diners. They had eaten there last year and were satisfied with the food and service so Maggie had Emma make the reservation. The staff were told to spare no expense when treating the couple to their anniversary dinner. The couple would be forever grateful to the two older women for making their first anniversary so special.

Throughout the four course meal the couple relaxed, shared work stories and soaked up the quiet of the bistro knowing that they would be returning to the chaos that was their life together in the morning. The sexual tension that permeated the drive over was back as Maggie began to roam her heel up the leg of Alex’s jeans. Alex closed her eyes at the contact and the shot of arousal that had hit her when the tip of her wife’s heel rubbed the dildo against her clit.

The waiter took that moment to come up to the table to ask if the couple wanted dessert. That should have cooled the couple down but Maggie could only smirk innocently at the waiter and tell him. 

“I'll have a slice of tiramisu and my wife will have me, I mean the strawberry cheese cake.”

The waiter didn’t register Maggie’s slip just nodded and went off to place their dessert order with the kitchen.

“Mags, stop being a bad girl until we get back to the inn” Alex glared

“I’ll be a good girl, when you fuck me with what’s between your legs, baby” Maggie whispered only loud enough for Alex to hear.

Alex gulped in response.

“I don’t know if you can handle what I want to give you tonight babe” Alex ramped up the game.

“Why don’t we eat dessert then you can find out what I can and can’t handle, hmm Agent Danvers.

Before the waiter could come back with their selections Alex stood up, grabbed her wife’s hand and announced that they were getting the check and leaving. Dessert could wait, the discussions could wait the only thing Alex and Maggie wanted was each other.

The drive back to the inn was quite, each women contemplating what they wanted this last night alone to mean for them. They apologized to the waiter, saying that they forgot that they needed to get back back. They offered to pay for the forgotten dessert but the waiter waved them off stating the bill was already settled.

In the end, they just wanted each other. 

The moon was full and shone brightly among the starry sky. 

Maggie had enough and shoved Alex against the door to the Mustang, rubbing her wife’s bulge between her legs.Alex clung to the door as Maggie rubbed slow circles along the dildo as they stood in the crisp cool air.

“If you're not naked on the bed in five minutes of going inside our room, I’m going to take care of myself, are we clear Alexandra.” Maggie sucked Alex’s earlobe into her mouth as she ordered her wife.

Maggie only first named her when she was mad or extremely turned on just like she was in this moment. Alex could have easily made a quip or teased Maggie some more but she really wanted to fuck her senseless.

No words were needed, taking each others hands, they entered the inn, walked right passed the elderly owners and prepared for the last night of their anniversary weekend.

The door closed quickly behind them and Alex let go of their entwined hands to look at her wife. Maggie raised her eyebrows in question which shot another jolt of wetness to Alex’s core, leaving no room for argument.

“Are you going to be my good girl now?, by getting naked and showing me how hard you are for me Danvers.” Maggie questioned.

Alex just nodded her head and began to strip off one layer of clothing at a time as Maggie lustfully traced her eyes up and down her wife’s toned body. Maggie just wanted to feel the extension of her wife, in her throbbing wet pussy.

Alex laid in the center of the bed naked and positioned the dildo attached to the harness pointing up and gently stroked the length up and down just as Maggie had done earlier in their trip.

Maggie was so wet beneath the material of the dress that she didn't even wait to take it off to join her wife on the bed.

The couple locked eyes, brown meeting hazel the love and desire permeated their gaze. Wordlessly permission to continue was granted and Maggie sank down onto Alex’s cock and began in earnest to ride her wife.

“Um, yeah, that’s my good girl, you feel so good between my legs” Maggie praised her wife as Alex thrusted her hips up to meet Maggie’s down trusts.  
Alex grabbed onto her partners back to bring her closer and to lick a path between Maggie’s sweat glistened breasts up to her neck, then whispered in her ear hotly.

“Is this how you like it, babe?” 

Maggie began to move faster on top of Alex 

“God, Alex. fuck me, fuck me just like that, harder” Maggie implored with each buck of her hips.

Alex fiercely kissed her wife until they both needed air. Both came hard a few minutes later and in a show of strength Alex was able to change their positions so now Maggie was on her back still in her dress. Alex looked down to meet Maggie’s smile as both came down from their post orgasm high.

“Marrying you was one of the best things to ever happen in my life Maggie Sawyer Danvers besides Kara joining my family. I want us to cross another thing off her list of firsts.” Alex was finally able to speak.

Maggie slipped her fingers through Alex’s hair and the other gently cupped her chin seeing tears in her wife’s eyes.

"What baby?” Maggie asked still dazed.

“I want a house, the apartment is getting too small, Gertie is going to outgrow it soon.” Alex went on, a big smile cracked her wife’s features.

“Yes, Baby, I wanted to talk to you about something to but this is big” Maggie agreed wanting to have a bigger space especially if they were going to open their hearts and home to a child.

Alex slipped off the harness and gently put it on the floor next to the bed as she settled on top of her wife.

“What is it Maggie? I sensed all trip that you wanted to bring something up to me” Alex knew something was on Maggie’s mind and was waiting for her to bring it up but Alex struck first.

Maggie took a deep breath, exhaled and started speaking.

“I’ve been thinking for a while now but I want us to take the class to become foster parents. I know we said we would wait another year before we discussed expanding our family but I’m ready to see what happens when we bring a child who needs a home into ours.” Maggie smiled through her tears.

Alex’s heart wanted to explode with love for her wife, for the women who once told her she wasn’t cut out to be a mom laying below her wanting to be just that.

Their bodies shifted slightly once again, now Alex was fully on top of Maggie, clit to clit, hip to hip and a slow coming together occurred. They made love slowly all night before they couldn’t stay wake any longer.

When they woke up they agreed that when they got back home, to their sister and dog they would start looking for a house and after settling in they would start the foster parenting classes.

Four years later, Alex would bring Sarah Alura Danvers into the world along with three year old Jeremiah their foster to adopted son and of course their dog Gertie.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to be back with some prompts I saw on Tumblr
> 
> If you also love Wynonna Earp I am on Twitter as WayhaughtEarper

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome
> 
> I hope to post another chapter showing their reconnection with a change in rating
> 
> Possible smut if requested 
> 
> On tumblr as haughtwavearper


End file.
